


Faulty

by biggestbaddestwolf



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestbaddestwolf/pseuds/biggestbaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Karofsky Introspective moments after taking the wedding-topper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty

**Author's Note:**

> Written immediately post seeing the Wedding topper scene

There's a wedding topper in his pocket, held tight enough that it's a shock that it doesn't break in his hands. His thumb rubs the top of one of the figures- the bride, he thinks, but he hasn't taken a chance to really look at the figures since he took it, just has kept in his hand in the dark space of his varsity jacket pocket. His fingertips brush the plastic, brush the inner lining of the jacket, and none of it feels right.  
  
It feels satisfying, though. Touching the flat base of the topper makes Karofsky swell with pride, before the putrid facts lurch up on him like bile. In the moments after the afterglow, he's half convinced he can still taste Kurt's mouth against his. It's not hard to remember Kurt's eyes, wide and shimmering, wholly absorbed in that moment, in the kiss and in Karofsky over him. It's an expression that Karofsky tries to get out of him at every, and every given opportunity.  
  
He watches Kurt's whole world become him when he threatens the little queer. When he blows him a kiss and the world shatters around Kurt's face. When for a moment, they're sharing that same bile, that same hatred.  
  
Because fuck if Kurt Hummel gets to prance and smile and  _do_  that to people, make them so full of sick thoughts that there isn't a damn thing that they can do to get the thoughts out of their head. No, if Karofsky has to suffer through Kurt's twisted faggotry, he was going to make sure that Kurt's there too. An unspoken tether between them. Kurt won't speak a word of it, and Karofsky gets to make sure he sees that look of awe-struck...something...that he'd seen in the locker room.  
  
In the moment, that look had pissed Karofsky off. All Karofsky could see was that disgust, all he could see was the hate that he already felt about himself (and those _homo_  fucking thoughts that lit up like gay Christmas trees when Kurt walked down the hall), reflected back at him like a million-watt neon sign.  
  
How  _dare_  someone like Hummel look at him like that. Kurt couldn't hate Karofsky, not when it was Kurt's fault that Karofsky had to kiss him. Because it wasn't Karofsky's fault, whatever insults that Kurt had tried to fling his way. It couldn't be, because Karofsky was a lot of things- a jerk, a jock, an A student (at least he had been)- but he wasn't a queer. Kurt, with his showing off, and his clothes, and his merry Wizard-of-Oz-Yellow-Brick-Road skipping down the hall with his stupid Glee buddies, he provokes Karofsky. Has to know that he's doing it, because why else would someone _act_  like that.  
  
Kurt wants that sort of attention, Karofsky tells himself, wants to look up at someone like they're his whole world. His thumb presses against one of the edges of the wedding topper.  
  
Dave Karofsky isn't the type of guy that goes gay. No, those are the type that willingly join Glee, like Puckerman and Finn, who used to actually be cool. Those guys  _have_  to see it, have to see what Kurt does to other guys. To every guy that walks past (Karofsky tells himself he can't be the only one, he can't, because that means it's  _him_ , not Kurt Hummel, and it can't be). Guys like that do musicals and prance and dance and end up on stage in costume while they're probably all getting blow jobs by Hummel in the back.  
  
Karofsky's normal, see. It's just that Kurt Hummel is so  _not_  normal, that he draws people in. Fucks with their head with those stupid skirts, and the tight pants. If he didn't want the attention, Karofsky knows that Kurt would dress less like a freak.  
  
Now that he knows Kurt'll keep his mouth shut, Karofsky doesn't regret any of it. There was a time that he did. He didn't regret the slushies, or the slams against lockers that echoed behind Kurt Hummel's loud, girl-pitched (not really, when Kurt's frustrated his voice gets venomous, croaky and cracky and hissing, high, but not quite girly) yells and yelps. He regretted, for a minute, kissing Kurt, letting Kurt get to him so badly that he  _had_  to do it, had to or he'd explode or do something that he'd really regret. Like say something in front of someone who might talk, might tell the school that Dave Karofsky had let Kurt's faggoty ways leech on and sink into his head.  
  
Join Glee. Sing. Dance. Any of those things that those sexual confused losers in Glee do at every fucking assembly, like that's supposed to just fly. Be okay.  
  
When Karofsky makes it to the locker room, it's empty. It's only when he reaches his locker that he pulls out the wedding topper, under the cover of his open locker door. Stares at it, rotates it in his hands. Snorts.  
  
A bride and groom, all nice and proper. It was an insult to marriage for a freak like Kurt to be carrying this around. Karofsky should have made the kid  _eat_  it. Would have, if it wouldn't risk his place on the team.  
  
He shoves the wedding topper in his locker, slamming it shut. He thinks about those wide, shimmering eyes for a minute, bites his lip. Scowls before his fist slams against his locker door.  
  
It was Hummel's fault. All of it.


End file.
